


Prince of the Slums

by LynsFantasy



Series: Lotor Ship Week 2018 (by Laina) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (tags explained in the notes), Affection, Alternate Backstory, Attraction, Black Markets, Disguise, Established Relationship, Ezor is a Tease, False Identity, Fluffy Ending, Illegal Activities, Illicit Trade, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Slavery, Love, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Polycline, Pre-Canon, Season 6 Does Not Apply, Soft Lotor, Team Sincline, Teasing, they all just need some love and affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynsFantasy/pseuds/LynsFantasy
Summary: In order to survive out in the slums, in the lawless fringes of the Empire's territory, one must do unsavory things. In this case, Lotor must make a trade deal with an unpleasant type of person, and, in order to maintain his false identity, Lotor must pretend that one of his romantic partners is his personal pleasure servant. Thankfully, Ezor is into it....maybe a littletoointo it.(For Lotor Ship Week, Day 5: Prince/Pauper)





	Prince of the Slums

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Lotor Ship Week 2018](http://harmonia-circle.tumblr.com/post/173678278656/starting-june-25th-and-ending-july-1st-we-invite)
> 
> This fic is mostly lighthearted in tone and ends on a very fluffy note. However...  
> Major Warning: While Ezor is consensually _pretending_ to be Lotor's pleasure servant, the person Lotor is making a deal with has two _actual_ pleasure servants. This topic is not extensively discussed in the fic, but still, use caution if you feel that may bother you.  
>  Additionally, while this fic would probably pass PG-13 censorship, hence the Teen rating, things get a little suggestive at a couple points. Ezor's outfit in particular has some light bondage elements. Nothing overtly sexual happens, but I felt this still required a heads-up for anyone who does not like racy content.
> 
> With all that out of the way, I really hope you enjoy this!

Lotor had learned many things in exile. Even out in the most remote corners of the universe, with the dregs of the Empire, there was a pecking order. Some were the kings of the slums, the princes among paupers, while others were the lowest of the low, the worthless scum trodden underfoot. In many ways, it was even _more_ political and competitive than the core of the Empire. And while a mistake in the Empire would usually only cost someone their career and livelihood, forcing them to do menial labor for the rest of their miserable life, a mistake out here could easily get a person shot on the spot.

Thankfully, Lotor was not without resources. Even in exile, he was assigned to run “colonies,” which were little more than barren outposts, or else places with valuable resources but no native life, so that he would not be tempted to repeat his “mistake” of having compassion on the first colony he was given to rule. Gathering valuable resources, of course, gave him the opportunity to overharvest just a little for himself. The only problem was that in order to get any money that wasn’t being tracked by the Empire, Lotor had to sell the extra resources he collected in some way that wouldn’t be tied back to him, which, practically speaking, meant making illicit, black-market trades.

One such trade was the reason why Lotor was here now, dressed up in a fine suit and walking into a dingy and grimy club. Outside, Narti was watching his ship, so Lotor thankfully didn’t have to be concerned about one of the club’s other patrons stealing it. Acxa and Zethrid walked a couple of paces behind Lotor, quite literally watching his back; they were posing as his bodyguards, and they really would be acting as bodyguards if things went south. Ezor, on the other hand, was only half a step back from being next to Lotor, and she looked far too mischievous and smug for someone being led on a leash. She was posing as Lotor’s pleasure servant, since many in this business had pleasure servants of their own. This wasn’t the first time Ezor had gotten dressed up in an all-too-revealing outfit complete with jewelry and a collar around her neck, and, since they had to keep making these illicit deals, it probably wouldn’t be the last time.

Lotor made his way to a curtained booth in the far corner of the establishment, where his potential business partner, a Galra-Unilu hybrid named Guza, was already waiting for him. Guza had not just one, but two pleasure servants with him, one on each side, and Lotor got the impression that he was deliberately trying to show Lotor up. Despite his annoyance, Lotor slid into the other side of the both, and Ezor followed, immediately pressing herself up to his right side like she was meant to be there. Zethrid and Acxa hovered just outside the booth, sizing up the other man’s two impressive-looking bodyguards.

“Ahh, so pleased to see you could make it, Doll,” Guza said, smiling smugly at his little joke.

“My name is Dolosit, not Doll,” Lotor said calmly.

“Right, right.” Guza sounded casual, almost dismissive. “That’s just too long, though! I guess I could call you Dolo, but that just doesn’t sound as good as Doll, now, does it?”

Not even a minute in, and Guza was already trying his patience. Lotor took a calming breath. “My name is Dolosit, and I will not settle for anything less.”

Guza pouted. “Fine, have it your way. Let’s get to business.”

Oh, if only they could. Lotor knew how these things went. Still, he nodded as if he had any faith that this night could go quickly. “Yes, let’s talk.”

As Guza launched into some pointless discussion of materials he could offer – pointless because Lotor had already made it very clear in their communications before meeting up that he was only interested in cold, hard GAC – Lotor leaned back against the cushions of the booth a little, trying to get comfortable. Ezor, apparently, took this as her cue, because she practically climbed into his lap. She was _technically_ still sitting next to him on the booth, but she drew her legs up so that her feet were on the booth and her legs were resting on top of Lotor’s right thigh. She laid her head on Lotor’s chest, which would have been uncomfortable for her in Lotor’s normal armor, but the suit he was wearing now for disguise had no built-in armor, so only a few layers of cloth lied between his chest and her face. She wrapped her right arm across Lotor’s midriff, holding his waist rather protectively. As if that all wasn’t enough, she also snaked her left hand behind Lotor to the small of his back and began to trace little circles there to tease him, as if merely having her this close without being able to touch her properly wasn’t already teasing enough. Still, Lotor wrapped his right arm around her back in a possessive gesture, making sure that no one else at the club would get the impression that she was available. He could give her a hard time for teasing him like this later.

Lotor glanced to his right and saw Zethrid watching a little _too_ intently. The hunger in her eyes was definitely ill-suited for a bodyguard simply trying to make sure that her marks were safe, but Lotor couldn’t blame her. Ezor looked stunningly seductive, and while she was teasing Lotor in one way by touching him without really _touching_ him, she was also teasing Zethrid and Acxa by showing them exactly what they couldn’t have right now as she pressed herself even further into Lotor’s side.

Speaking of Acxa, at least she was taking her job seriously. Anyone who didn’t know her very well would think that she was unaffected, watching the exchange and surveying the room with a cold, perceptive gaze as she watched for any potential threats. But Lotor did know her well ( _intimately_ , one might say), and he noticed the tightness in her jaw as she forced herself to focus on the job instead of on Ezor’s antics.

At least Narti wasn’t here right now. Narti was the hardest to tease, so Ezor always tried _very_ hard to get to her. If Narti was around and Ezor decided that she wasn’t letting up until Narti showed signs of being bothered, Lotor would be afraid for their cover. Ezor could be… enthusiastic.

While Lotor made these musings, he still half-listened to Guza and replied at the appropriate times, refusing to let Guza derail this deal. Lotor was interested in cash and cash alone, not whatever rare ship drive Guza was droning on and on about. He was certainly _not_ interested in the Imperial Quintessence Guza was trying to offer – Lotor was still doing work for the Empire, after all, so he already got a consistent supply of that. But he couldn’t exactly tell Guza the truth about that, so he was forced to repeatedly dismiss Guza’s suggestions until Guza finally got the point.

Finally, Guza started talking figures of money, and Lotor leaned forward to discuss. Ezor acted slightly miffed that Lotor disturbed her comfortable position, but she soon found a new position, draping herself across his right shoulder-blade and looking over his shoulder. This wasn’t even remotely necessary for her cover. After all, Guza’s two pleasure servants stayed leaning back against the booth as Guza leaned forward to mirror Lotor. In fact, the servants were whispering to each other quite literally behind Guza’s back, and… were they flirting with each other? Lotor almost smiled. That was adorable. He hoped they would one day be able to get away from Guza and start a life of their own together.

After a few minutes of tense back-and-forth discussion about exactly how much the materials Lotor was offering Guza were worth, they finally reached an agreement, shaking hands to seal the deal. They briefly discussed a time and place to meet up to make the actual exchange, and then Guza and his servants slipped out of the opposite side of the booth and headed off. Ezor let go of Lotor and allowed Zethrid to help her out of the booth, and then Lotor followed her, accepting Acxa’s hand when she extended it to him to help him stand, though he really didn’t need the help.

The four of them headed out without any discussion, saving that for when they were safely and securely back on their ship. As they walked out, Ezor stayed close to Lotor’s side, and he ignored the collar and chain she still wore in favor of simply wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Acxa and Zethrid followed behind, and when Lotor glanced back, he could see that Zethrid was still eyeing them both. She caught Lotor’s eye and gave him a hint of an eager smile, and he mirrored it. As soon as they got back to the ship, they could have some proper fun. Acxa also still showed signs of being bothered by the display, jaw still clenched tightly, but, as always, she stayed stoic and focused on the task at hand.

When they reached the ship, Narti was waiting for them by the door, and Ezor slipped away from Lotor to go greet her with a kiss. Lotor shared a glance with Zethrid and Acxa. Zethrid glared at Ezor, who turned back and stuck her tongue out at her. Acxa rolled her eyes and headed for the ship’s bridge to pilot them out of there, and Lotor followed her. They could all give Ezor some payback for her teasing later. For now, Lotor was eager to find someplace quiet and secure to park their ship. They had the rest of the evening to themselves, after all, and Lotor wanted to spend some quality time with his romantic partners.

~*~*~*~

Everything was warm and comfortable, and Lotor was reluctant to open his eyes. He could feel that he was lying on his back with his head turned to the left, resting on his soft pillow. When he finally opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Zethrid’s face mere inches from his own as she continued to sleep beside him. Sprawled on top of her was Ezor, who, for all of her grace and beauty in waking hours, managed to look the most awkward while sleeping, though of course her partners still thought she looked cute. She still had some smudged makeup on her face from her disguise from the evening before.

Lotor tried to turn his head, only to find that his hair was pinned, making it difficult for him to do so. Still, he managed to gingerly pull free enough slack to turn his head to face the ceiling, at least, so he then looked down toward his body, where he could feel someone lying next to and partially on him. He quickly identified the one lying against his side with her head on his chest as Narti, and he could see out of the corner of his eye that Acxa was lying pressed up against Narti and had her head pillowed on Lotor’s hair, which explained his difficulty he had with trying to turn his head.

All of them were sleeping so peacefully that it would be a shame to wake them up, and Lotor knew that there was no way he could get himself untangled from the cuddle pile without disturbing them, so he resigned himself to staying for a while longer. Besides, he felt safe and secure with his partners around him. He could spare at least five more doboshes to just enjoy this quiet moment and the love and affection his partners freely gave him.

He reflected, for a moment, on how lucky he was to have four amazing partners like them. No matter how rough things got, they stuck with him, even when they would have been just as well off or even better off without him. Even though the rest of the universe rejected him, even though his title of “prince” had been stripped away from him, they had still chosen him, and they had chosen to stay with him. Because of that, he valued their love above all else. They made him feel important in a way no title ever had or ever could.

So yes, Lotor could stay there and let them sleep a while longer before they all got up and faced the day. They were worth it. They _did_ have to get up eventually, but… maybe in five more doboshes…

Lotor drifted off back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I really wanted to write Polycline. It's such a great poly ship, and there's an absolutely tragic lack of content for it.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think of this, and leave kudos if you liked it! Thank you!


End file.
